


Detroit beecum human

by starscreaming666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bee Movie References, Bees, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Honey, Inflation, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Work In Progress, are bee kinks a thing? can you have a bee kink? don't answer this, bee kink, every single person in this fic is down to fuck what a mood, prbeepare to be scarred by whatever fucking mess this fanfiction has beecum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscreaming666/pseuds/starscreaming666
Summary: The title is exactbee what this is.Rk900 is a bee-sex enthusiast who drags his other companions into his plotless bee-eating sex cult-thing.This is mostly unfinished sex without plot and I am sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was a collaboration beetween myself and ode-to-moths on tumblr! I am so sorry moth this is going to ruin your career.

Nines’ breath caught in his throat when Markus entered the room. He was wearing a bee costume, soft yellow and black fabric covering him down to his knees. His wings were mesh, and his antennas bounced sexily when he took a step forwards.  
Markus, Connor, and Nines sat across from one another. Nobody said anything, there was nothing to be said. Markus was in his favourite sexy bee costume, Nines was just there, and Connor was covered head to toe in honey. They were crossed legged on the floor, and a bowl of bees sat in the centre of their circle.  
  
Finally, Connor opened his mouth. "I'll go first." Tentatively, he reached into the bowl, and took out a small handful. He placed the bees on his lips and tested them gently. They were decomposing and slightly fermented, and he felt his dick twitch in his pants.  
Nines watched with rapture as insect legs dripped from Connor's mouth. He felt almost mesmerized by the sight of Connor swallowing the bees down, and could tell Markus was in a similar place. He remembered himself when he felt a phantom vibration.  
Unzipping his fanny pack, he took out his penis. Roderick was already rock hard.  
Nines took the bottle of honey from Markus, who had it stored up his asshole. He coated Roderick in it, and then leaned into the circle, almost hesitantly, to cover his penis in the bees.  
  
"There you go, my little friend," said Nines to Roderick as he finished coating him in decomposing bees. Connor, thinking that nobody noticed but everybody did, was really turned on by eating the bees and didn't notice anything. Nines then motioned for Markus to bend over. The other android did so, pulling away the yellow and black fabric to expose his asshole, already dripping with honey. Connor finished swallowing his bees, moaning at the sensation of insect bodies sliding down his throat, and moved closer. Nines then lined up Roderick with Markus' entrance and slowly pushed him in.  
  
I continued here if you didn’t notice as my writing is shitbee-er  
  
whines as Nines aligns his decomposing bee covered member with Markus's hole. It is obvbeeous that Markus has BEEn craving this moment for days, weeks maybee, but the three androids hadn't had a chance to meet since lieutenant anderson caught the three in the middle of Connors induction, the legs of the sacrificed insects falling to the floor as the lieutenant screamed.  
  
Markus lets out a choked moan as Nines finally slides his bee- coated staff into his tight ass, a bit of precum leaking out of the tip of Markus's dick and falling onto the waiting face of Connor, who had only moments before slithered under the android as to lick up the sweet honey dick juice.  
Nines, not wanting to spare a minute more, thrusts his honey coated member into Markus's throbbing ass in one swift motion, feeling roderick sink all the way into the bee- dressed male.  
  
Markus nearly allows himself to cum on the spot, but he needs to stay strong as to not disappoint his partners, Nines, who is beginning to let his eyes wander longingly to the half-empty bowl of bees, Roderick never slipping out of his grip as he continues at a rapid pace, and Connor, licking Markus's member ever so often, some of the bee legs getting stuck in the honey leaking out of the aroused Rk200.  
  
The rk800 began stroking his honey-covered dick, the appendage twitching occasionally with his fervent movements. Connor let out a strangled moan as he accidentally rips his dick off in pleasure, strings of honey connecting the staff to its master.  
Pumping Roderick in and out of Markus was beecumming a tedious task for Nines as the Rk200's bee suit was turning him on immensely, and not being able to just ram into Markus himself was nearly excruciating. He had BEEn holding back from this for too long, he concluded, swiftly sliding Roderick out of Markus's ass, one or two bees falling to the floor. It was not long before the honey covered Rk800, desperate for the arousing texture of decomposing bees on his tongue crawled forward on his hands and knees to lap them up with his sticky, moist tongue.  
  
Markus writhes on his hands and knees as Nines walks over to the bowl of bees and Connor pleasures himself by sticking his member inside of his moist, bee filled mouth.  
He isn't in excruciating emotional pain for long though, as Nines speedwalks over to him and drops a few bees into his panting mouth, Markus feeling deliciously crunchy texture of the bees on his cheeks and tongue whilst Nines coats Roderick in more of the delicious, pleasurable honey, preparing to re enter the bee man.  
Nines glides Roderick, now fully attached to his inner thighs, into Markus's gaping asshole, Nines finding the bee costume so... Inexcusably... arousing... He can't stop himself as he rams into Markus with a fervent pace, making sure that Connor watches every thrust that he slams into his sexual bee partner.


	2. The second sin of hopefully not many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rk900 and an unnamed human are watching a movie, (please don't say it's the bee movie beecause it was probablbee the bee movie) when the bee-chomping android gets some ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by potatoslae on tumblr! Ruining lives is my job!  
> (Finished it babee!! Nines actually gets to cum!)

Rk900 delved his other hand deeper into the bowl of bees, thankful that his brothers were not in the room to withstand his sinful actions.  
He eats the bees, they go down like popcorn.  
Nines moans, the bees slipping down into his artificial throat.  
  
The Rk900 slips his hand into his pants, relishing in the sensation the slightly fermented bees bring to his senses.  
  
The human beside him tries to ignore it, staring intently at the tv.  
  
Nines begins to finger himself, only stopping for a moment to replace the bees in his mouth that he swallowed.  
  
He ignores them in favor of chasing his own pleasure, his fingers twisting in and out of him at an almost alarming rate.  
  
Their eyes widen, trying to reach for the remote to turn the volume up but realizing it was on the other side of Nines.  
  
Rk900 dragged his moistened fingers out of his ass, nearly unwillingly, to drag his pants further down his torso. Paying no mind to the remote laying beside him, he ground two bee carcasses onto his fingertips and rammed them deeper into his hole than ever before.  
They had made a mistake trying to look for the remote, their eyes being subdued to the actions of the android. They gagged, scooting the farthest away from him as they could.  
"Fucking gods.." they mutter.  
  
Nines kicked his jeans and boxers off, moving to unzip the fanny pack that lay around his waist. He fumbled one-handedly to undo the zipper, slowly but surely freeing the prize contained within. Rk900 held his throbbing hard dick to his pelvis and adhered it, immediately dripping honey-and-bee coated precum onto the previously pristine couch.  
  
They looked in utter shock disgust and confusion, grabbing the pillow that was behind them and holding their knees up to their chest. They would be scarred for life after this. "Not my couch..." they whined, pretty much speechless at this point.  
  
Nines unengaged himself from his bee-related pleasure to look at the human for a moment, considering whether he should pay them no mind and continue chasing his high or take it to another room of the apartment. There was, however, a third option. "Do you wish to join me?" he moaned to the human, who was beecumming further traumatized on the couch beeside him.  
  
They looked up at nines face. "...J...join you? Why would I..." they trailed off, not seeming to realize that they had actually been oddly aroused by this. Nobody knew how, but it happened.  
  
"Yes. Join me," Nines gasped again, seemingly unruffled by the idea. "We can share the bees... " He offered a honey-cum covered hand the the human, three bee corpses casually resting inside his palm. Nines squirmed in anticipation, impatiently awaiting the return of the pleasurable sensation that his bees brought him.  
They looked on with wide, almost curious eyes, starting to wonder how it would actually feel. They reached their hand out , letting it rest on the bees and the slow-oozing liquid that covered the android's hand. "Can you... show me?"  
  
"Of course." The Rk900 slowly slipped the human out of their pants and underwear, taking a long, drawn-out look at the human's erection before sliding the bees and his cum over their dick, the insect legs falling onto the human's thighs, the honey cum dripping onto their legs. "Do you wish for me to continue?" He asked, motioning for the human to kneel and present their ass to him  
  
Once the honey and the bees touched their dick, they let out a moan and was immediately hooked. "Y-yes, please keep going.." they turned around and knelt down, letting their ass be shown in anticipation for what was to come next.  
Nines paused for a moment to smother his dick in bees and honey cum from his thighs, and lined his nearly painfully erect dick up to the human's waiting hole. "Are you ready?" Nines questioned, allowing the aroused human a brief moment to answer.  
The smaller human nodded with a whine. "Y-yes, I'm ready.." They almost sounded desperate, wanting their hole to be filled as they bite their lip, resting on all fours like a dog.  
  
The Rk900 wasted no further time, and plunged his barely-lubed dick into their hole, letting out an animalistic moan. He scooped up a few more bees from the near empty bowl and used his fingers to probe them into the human's mouth, allowing them time to realize what he was doing before he slipped his fingers out. Nines leaned over them.  
"You're such a fucking slut, whining and moaning for my bees."  
  
They let out a loud squeak and then a loud moan, feeling the bees against his tongue for the few moments that they were and closing their eyes from the pleasure. A shiver went up their spine at the android's smooth voice spilling out his words, their face going red.  
Nines continued thrusting at a frenzied pace, starting to stroke the human's dick with bee-corpse covered hands. He sucked and bit their neck as he fucked them into the couch, leaving bright red markings wherever his mouth made contact.  
  
Their dick stood up and precum leaked from the tip at the touch of his hands and the bees, letting out more pathetic noises of enjoyment. They enjoyed Nines' teeth biting down on his skin, knowing that he'd get to enjoy looking at the hickeys in the mirror the next morning.  
  
Rk900 suddenly ceased, his dick slipping out of the human as easily as his tongue from the asshole of a bee, and started to pleasure himself; bringing honey-cum dripping bees up to the tip of his leaking dick and popping them inside himself like beads, mewling each time he pressed another inside of himself.  
  
Rk900 said nothing, continuing to push bees into his dick, letting out a number of lustful sounds. He looked at the human with contempt in his blue eyes, contemplating whether he should fuck them until they couldn't walk now, or wait until they're begging for his bee-filled dick to cum inside them.  
  
They scratched at the couch underneath them, getting more desperate by the second. "Mmh, please, I'll d-do anything!" They whined louder.  
  
Nines suddenly grabbed the human harshly by the hair and turned them around, not giving them any warning as he slammed his bee-packed dick back into their dripping, waiting asshole. He let out many sensual moans and screams as his sensors quickly alerted him to how over(bee)ted he was. The android couldn't care less; the only thing on his mind beeing his own pleasure and completely ruining the human underneath him. He felt his orgasm drawing closer, and quickened his thrusts, allowing his honey lubricant to make the ramming of his dick a bit smoother to the human.  
  
The human had near to no time to react to what the Nines was doing until they felt his length ram suddenly back into their ass, which at this point they let out a sharp, loud moan. They completely let themself submit to the androids actions, their lust and need overcoming any other thoughts in their mind.  
  
Rk900 let loose a primal growl, the sticky, rotting bee corpses bringing him ever closer to his climax. "Do you enjoy this, little human?" He moaned, his knees slightly buckling as his bee corpse-honey precum leaked into their gaping asshole.  
  
They nodded. "Mmh, I love it~!!" Their voice cracked and their moans got louder and more frequent, them as well becoming closer to their climax. "A-ahh, go harder!" They helped, as they felt the bees that were on the android’s dick rub against their walls.  
  
Nines plunged his member continuously inside of his companion, wasting no time in coating the inside of their throbbing fuckhole with his prbeecum. His thrusts grew more erratic, more animalistic, like some dog in heat. He reached his head down into the human's neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave dark purple hickeys and soon-to-be bruises in his wake.  
  
The pleasure that the human received became overwhelming, it felt like they were about to cum in the spot. They were close to it, anyway. The way that Nines thrusted into them and started biting and sucking their neck only made it better, to the point they could barely talk, only just managing to moan out the words; "h-hah, I think I'm g-going to cum!!"  
  
"Good." Rk900 would never decide to moan out the words himself, but his own climax was fast approaching and the pleasure radiating from his leaking dick was beecumming unbeerable. Thirium was starting to leak down his face, almost a human display of tears, but internally, his own mechanical systems were displaying rapidly increasing warnings of overheating. "oo-oh... Fuc-k'" Nines whined, licking up the human's neck and biting their jawline.  
  
The poor human couldn't hold it in anymore, letting the orgasm come upon them as they screamed out in pleasure and white ribbons of cum spurted from their throbbing dick.  
  
Nines let loose, his honey nut spurting in thick gobs directly into the human's waiting ass. His legs buckled and the warnings of overheating increased as the bees continued squirting out of his erect member. He let out a load, pleasured scream, immediately crashing onto the honey-soaked couch beside the human, letting his systems cool down as he came down from his high.


	3. I'm deeply sorry for making this one. I thought we were finished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rk900 is once again joined by the human from the couch and their friend, and is pleasantbee surprised and aroused by the human's newfound power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was once again helped by Potatoslae on tumblr.  
> Darling I'm so, so sorry you had to deal with what I've done to this story.  
> I'm realizing now that this is written in the human from the couch's perspective and dear gods do I regret doing that. I also regretted writing a fanfiction about Rk900 getting off to bees but here we are.  
> Also, this chapter is still a work in progress, since I have little to no time on my hands.

It was soaked into the floors, moistening my formerly clean brown carpet. The sweet stickiness emitting from the sugary substance oozing from your pores aroused you, causing your member to inflate beetween your legs, which resulted in the cascade of honey that swam from you to become more of a waterfall.  
  
I knelt before you as if you were a dark god, praising the sweet bee juice as it flooded from your body, covering my naked form in the syrupy substance.  
It seemed as though we would sit in silence as the honey fell from your body, but, after an instant, as if by sensing our honey-filled arousal alone, the naked Rk900 burst down the door to your room, immediately taking in the scene of our naked, honey-covered bodies and letting loose with bees, thousands of bees, flooding from both his erect member and his gaping asshole.  
  
You turned to him as he rushed at you, him screaming in arousal at the sight of his fermented bee corpses floating in your honey-sweat. He started thrusting into your honey covered ass, flooding you with bees and letting out erotic moans that echoed within our small room.  
I crawled to you both, slightly hampered by the increasing amount of honey that seemed to bee flooding the room, and beegan to eat Nines’s ass, fermented bees falling into my mouth with every thrust that he propelled into your honey-sweet hole. I ripped my shirt off, bees starting to fall from my nipples and into the honey immbeediately, like a rainstorm, if a rainstorm was bees, and dug my mouth into Rk900’s flooding cavern, allowing the multitude of bees that he crammed into himself in preparation for this event to gush into my awaiting mouth.  
  
You moaned out at the surprising added pleasure that the bees provided, gripping Nines' shoulders and falling submissive to him and his bee cock immediately as he thrusted animalistically into your throbbing, sticky anal cavity.  
Nines bit your neck, his mouth beeing filled with your sugary secretion on impact, and sucked the honey from your skin as it was produced, letting it flow from his synthetic throat into his waiting stomach; the honey caressing the bees like a cold, sticky bath.  
Rk900 prepared for this, the upgrades that he had nearly begged Gavin for allowing his body to inflate with the honey as it poured from you and into his body as he sucked on your neck and hair, my body acting as a cork to keep the majority of the honey from escaping with my mouth. You paid him no mind while the android expanded, lost in the pleasure that the bees, that were now pooling around your feet, were bringing you.  
  
I stood up, allowing the bees that were formerly held within my moistened mouth to fall onto the aroused Rk900's back; Nines himself letting out a groan as the bee corpses fell wetly down his back and back into his ass, which was still teeming with the bodies of thousands of bees and an estimated 5.5 litres of honey, which sloshed around within his stomach and body.


End file.
